I won't Always Return
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: DeiSaku Oneshot. THIS IS FOR YOU TWINY!


**A/N:** It's a little rushed, I know. I do that with oneshots. DX I wrote most of this at one in the morning, but that's still not an excuse. XD I've been busy with life. =P

_I am here waiting, waiting and yearning for you._

_ I am here waiting, waiting for the light in your eyes to shine_

_ like a newborn star that will shine on forever. _

– _Michael Moore_

Deidara had given her the permission to leave. He knew he shouldn't harbor the thoughts and feeling he had for the pink-haired Kunoichi leaving out the door. Slowly, he reached for her, and then pulled back. She had lifted her face up to the sunshine, looking utterly and completely beautiful. Deidara stood in the doorway, a sad smile on his face. Quickly—so that Deidara couldn't change his mind—she turned, and left. Deidara turned back, collapsing on the couch. He couldn't do it. Pein had instructed Deidara to capture Sakura. He did. Pein had instructed Deidara to keep her in this safe house to lure the Kyuubi. He did that… partially. No one had expected Deidara to fall in love with her in two days. Deidara took down his ponytail, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why," he asked himself. Deidara's eyes were wide open with emotion. His hands clenched and opened again. "I must have her back." It was then that Deidara would visit Sakura in Konoha and tell his emotions to her.

Finally! She was at Konoha, standing in front of the gates. Sakura—being so excited—skipped around in circles a few times. Then, she ran inside, and straight to the Hokage's Tower. Deidara had let her shower before he let her go. If she ever saw him again, Sakura would thank him for that. Not caring if Naruto—the Sixth Hokage—was in a meeting, she jumped through the window of the Hokage's office. Sasuke was sitting in Naruto's lap, kissing him passionately.

"Hey lovers!" Sakura shouted, laughing a little bit. The fact that Sasuke had come back, and Naruto and him were lovers wasn't a surprise. Sasuke jumped on the table nimbly, avoiding Naruto, whom immediately jumped up and ran to Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!" Naruto yelled out, hugging her and spinning around. Sakura hugged him back. "YOU ARE HERE!"

"Yes, I am. Deidara-san let me go." Naruto froze slightly.

"Deidara-san? You're using honorifics now?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, it's a habit. He made me use Honorifics." Sakura smiled.

"Well, you're back!" Naruto shouted again. "We need to tell everyone!"

"Naruto, please," Sasuke said from the desk. "Calm down." Naruto looked at Sasuke, released Sakura, and picked up Sasuke. The littler man struggled slightly, but soon relaxed in the arms that held him. Sakura jumped out the window, and down into the main street. Sakura looked up at the sky, sighing.

Slowly, she strolled down the street, looking around at the shops. She bought some Dango and sweet tea. Sakura walked along, eating slowly. It felt so exhilarating to be home. Finally, when it was night, Sakura made her way to her apartment, unlocking the door and pushing it in. Sakura found the light switch, and turned it on. Most of her friends were there. They all shouted out her name, and a welcome home. Sasuke walked up to her, and held out a large pink cake. There were the letters 'Welcome Home' written across it in dark green frosting. At the corners were small Sakura blossoms. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and Hinata walked up, hugging her tightly.

"It's for you, Sakura-chan," Hinata said. "This was all Naruto's plan."

"YOSH!" Lee yelled out, putting both hands in the air. Sakura giggled.

"It seems like it's been a year, when it has only been two days!" Hinata let Sakura go, and Sakura wiped at her tears. "It's great to be back!"

"Let's party!" Ino shouted.

"For once," Sakura said. "I agree with her. Let's have fun!" There was all the Sake that anybody could possibly drink, a deck of cards—in which they played strip poker—and a galore of chocolates and sweets. Their party wound down slowly, and soon everyone was asleep in the living room. One person's limbs couldn't be distinguished from another's—except for Naruto, as he had considerably tan skin. Sakura was the last awake, and she dragged herself into her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, falling asleep within seconds. Sakura slept until the middle of the night, until she felt something.

"Is someone there?" Sakura called out. Her eyes were starting to get used to the dark, and she looked around. There was something in the corner near her window. It flew out of her window, and onto the roof. If Sakura weren't wearing close to nothing, she would've chased it. Sakura ran a hand through her hair, and lay back down.

Deidara sat on top of the roof. He was currently cursing himself out for going into her bedroom, let alone chickening out and leaving as soon as she awoke. It wasn't as if he was there long. He had jumped in the window, stood in the corner, and was about to speak…. Then he had seen her beautiful jade-colored eyes open. She had spoken with the voice that melted Deidara to the bone. He had panicked, and the only way out was the window. It wasn't the first time Deidara had been in a girl's bedroom, of course. He had been rather popular in nightclubs and such. Deidara sighed, and relaxed, letting his feet hang carelessly off the roof.

Sakura could see them swinging in her window. She jumped up quietly, making her way soundlessly over to the open window. She grabbed both feet, dragging the man inside. Deidara yelped a little, surprised. He fell on top of Sakura.

"Sakura," he said quietly, breathless. She was turning a bright shade of red.

"_Deidara_," she hissed. "_What are you doing here_?"

"Umm…." He said, scratching his chin. "I…love…you, un." Sakura was shocked.

"You…do?" Deidara blushed, got off her, and hid his head in his knees. Sakura thought the small gesture was completely and utterly adorable. Slowly, she crawled over to him, and lifted his head up. "I like you. I don't know why, but I have a sudden attraction to you Deidara." Deidara smiled weakly. "I might come to like you."

"That's all, un?" Sakura nodded a little.

"I don't love you yet." Sakura and Deidara's heart beat in rhythm. Sakura closed her eyes gently, leaning her forehead against Deidara. She was cultivating a small attraction towards him, maybe it would grow to love. Their heads swerved towards the door, and Naruto came bumbling in. Deidara grabbed Sakura, and disappeared out the window. They crouched on the roof, laughing silently.

"How much Sake did Naruto drink tonight, un?"

"Enough to get a horse drunk," Sakura responded, laughing a little.

"Then I think we're good, un." Sakura nodded in agreement, and they waited in silence for a few seconds. Soon, they felt Naruto's immense Chakra leave the room. Deidara smiled, and Sakura hopped back in the room. Deidara followed. Then, Sakura realized that she was wearing next to nothing, and turned a bright shade of red. Deidara looked away as she realized it.

"I had better change." Sakura stood, and started going through her drawers deciding on her usual ninja gear. They sat on her bed.

"Sakura," Deidara whispered, putting both his hands on her knees gently. "Please run away with me. We'll say that I kidnapped you or something. Please." Deidara was near begging, and Sakura couldn't say no to the man. Deidara smiled, and kissed her cheek. Sighing, Sakura found a piece of paper and a pen. Deidara scribbled out a note, and Sakura packed quickly. Deidara hugged Sakura tightly, pulling her close to his chest. Sakura blushed, and wrapped her arms around him sheepishly. Deidara hopped out the window again, going onto the roof. He made a clay bird, and hopped on it. He released Sakura once they were on, and the bird beat it's wings, becoming airborne. The first time Sakura had ridden on one, she was tied and gagged. This time, she clung to Deidara's back, shivering the entire time. He chuckled, and daytime blurred into night.

They were on the ground, and Deidara was setting up camp. Sakura made a fire, blowing life into it. Soon, Deidara and Sakura were sitting next to each other. Sakura was in her own little world, thinking about the situation she was in. Really, Sakura did believe that Deidara loved her. He wasn't touching her in any way, there wasn't any ropes or blindfolds—this time. Even if he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak, Sakura did believe that Deidara came without any regards to the Akatsuki at all. Gently, Sakura leaned against Deidara, and he gazed into the fire. Deidara started to yawn it was late after all.

"You should go to bed," Sakura warned. Deidara agreed, and crawled into his sleeping bag. Sakura kissed his forehead, and crawled into her own.

After a while of rolling around, Sakura decided that she'd try to sleep next to Deidara. She could hear some faint snoring from the other sleeping bag, and she stood. Slowly, Sakura walked over to Deidara, careful of the ashes between them that were smoldering. Once there, she opened the side of the bag, and crawled next to Deidara. She snuggled up against his back, and soon fell asleep.

Next morning, Deidara awoke with Sakura next to him. He turned around trying not to disturb her. Sakura shifted, and Deidara froze. She was still asleep though, which made Deidara sigh with relief. Once Sakura's back was facing his chest, Deidara gave into desire, and wrapped his arms around her gently. Sakura made a small sound, but had the same steady breathing as before. Deidara kissed the back of her head, closing his eyes. Sakura didn't shift, so Deidara moved to the front of her face, and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes shot wide open, and they were soon starting into each other's eyes. Sakura was shocked at first, and Deidara froze. Once he started to pull away, Sakura laced her hands through his hair, and pressed his lips against hers roughly.

They rolled around in the sleeping bag, both of them moving around the still smoldering ashes. Deidara soon rolled on top of them, and yelped, accidentally kicking Sakura. Sakura started laughing, holding her stomach where Deidara had kicked her. A flush had spread across Deidara's cheekbones and nose. Sakura smiled, and kissed his forehead gently. Deidara averted his eyes.

"Is… this a dream, un?" he whispered a little.

"No, Deidara, it isn't. Promise. Deidara-kun, I was thinking last night when I couldn't sleep. I think I love you back, or something close to it." Deidara grinned.

"Good, un!" Deidara swept her in a hug, and immediately suppressed his Kekkai Genkai. Sakura wiggled uncomfortably as she felt the twin mouths. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Deidara, they are apart of you." She hugged Deidara tightly, burying her head in his chest. Deidara kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, un!"

"I love you too." Sakura smiled, and kissed his chest.

"It's such a relief to hear those words out of your mouth, Sakura-chan." Slowly—working out the sleep—Sakura rolled out of the sleeping bag, and changed into a pair of clothes she had in her backpack. Deidara put his Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders.

"What's this?" she asked quietly.

"It's my Akatsuki cloak," he said, kissing her gently. "I thought you were a little cold, so I thought that you'd appreciate it." Sakura grinned. Quickly, she pulled it around her more, resting her head on the side of the collar. It smelled heavily of Clay. Deidara made another clay bird, and hopped on it, picking up Sakura's bag, and holding out his hand for Sakura's. She took it, and he lifted her effortlessly up to the back of the bird.

"Well, shall we go?" she asked, and Deidara nodded. She left it up to him to navigate to the place where they were going. It itched at her constantly. Finally, she asked him about it. "Deidara, where are we going?" He answered with a smile.

"We're going to the place where I fell in love with you, un," he said. _Oh_, Sakura thought wryly. _That place_. "You're disappointed?" he inquired.

"No. It'll just be awkward to see the place where I only saw the bathroom." Deidara laughed loudly, his back shaking as his fit of laughter calmed down.

"Itachi and Kisame are there too, but calm down. They know." Sakura blushed, and pressed her body into Deidara's back. Slowly, she wormed her arms around his waist, and tried not to look down. Deidara put his hands over hers.

"Are we almost there?" Sakura shouted. Deidara nodded.

"Un! We are there, Sakura." The bird started its spiral of descent. When it was low enough, Deidara picked Sakura up, and jumped off. Behind them, it created a small explosion that Deidara controlled. "Art is a bang, un!" Sakura giggled.

Itachi and Kisame were waiting outside of the house, and the couple ran up to them. Itachi was smiling warmly, and Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Deidara… Itachi is?"

"Un. Since Kisame…. It's a long story, I'll tell you later, but Itachi is much happier." Sakura coughed behind her hand.

"Its like Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura murmured.

"What about my little brother?" Itachi inquired.

"He's…uhh…together with the Hokage," Sakura whispered, embarrassed.

"Really?" Kisame said, bewildered.

"Yes." Itachi chuckled. "Like older brother, like younger brother." Kisame took a step closer to Itachi, interlacing their fingers secretly. Sakura observed this, and smiled.

"I get it now!" Sakura exclaimed, glomping Itachi. Itachi separated from Kisame, and spun around with Sakura like a young girl. Kisame chuckled. Itachi was now exploring all of the emotions he had covered up in his years with the Akatsuki.

"Should we go inside, un?"

"Great idea, Deidara," Kisame agreed.

Inside of the medium-sized house was a living room, a kitchen, and a flight of stairs to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Sakura stretched.

"This place looks different _without_ a blindfold on," Sakura said with a slight twinge to her voice. Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah, we're sorry about that," Itachi apologized. Deidara held Sakura's hand gently, interlacing their fingers. Kisame was pulling on Itachi's sleeve gently. "We're going to leave you two lovebirds alone." Itachi winked at Sakura, and ran off with Kisame to their bedroom. Sakura giggled, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Deidara."

"I love you too, Haruno, Sakura." Sakura chuckled, and her stomach growled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten since last night.

"I think I'll start cooking." It was about lunchtime, so she decided to cook up some rice and vegetables. Sakura took out a knife, and a few vegetables. "If you guys are S-ranked-criminals, then why do you have fresh foods?"

"Itachi used to be ANBU, so he masks his Chakra, dresses in normal clothes, and buys rice and other unattainable objects that we can't grow." Sakura nodded, cutting up the vegetables. "But, we do have a garden in the back that Kisame mainly tends, un."

"What do you do?" Sakura joked.

"I clean and cook, un." The answer Deidara gave had a complete and utter deadpanned tone to it, and Sakura couldn't help but picturing Deidara in an apron with his hair tied back and doing housework. She burst out laughing. Deidara took the knife from her gently—afraid she'd stab him or herself—and continued with the preparation of the food. Sakura made her way over to the kitchen table and sitting herself down. She was still laughing up a storm. When she was done, Deidara looked at her.

"What was so funny?" he asked.

"I imagined you in an apron doing housework."

"I'd never wear an apron, un." Sakura giggled.

"The image just popped into my mind, Deidara." Deidara smiled a little, pulled out two bowls, and dished out the food. He put two pairs of chopsticks on the table, and gave Sakura one of the bowls filled with food. They ate in silence, enjoying the company.

Once finished, Sakura stood, washed out her bowl, and sat on the kitchen table.

"Should we go and I show you around the house?" Sakura nodded. Deidara stood, holding out his hand for Sakura to take. She interlaced their fingers, and stood up from the table. They walked upstairs. "You've seen the bathroom and the bottom floor." They walked along slowly, a large smile placed on Deidara's face the entire time. Quickly, Deidara picked Sakura up and jumped out the window at the end of the hall, landing nimbly beside the Koi pond. He let Sakura go, and she surveyed the vegetable garden.

"This is what Kisame tends?"

"Un," Deidara agreed, smiling. "We're surrounded mostly by the woods too. It's nice." Sakura nodded, laughing a little. "There's a tiny bit more house to see." Deidara grasped Sakura's hand, and they went back inside the house.

Yet again, they went upstairs. First, they passed two twin doors.

"On the left is Itachi and Kisame's room. Knock before entering. To the right is the bathroom that you washed in." Sakura nodded, and they continued on. They reached the end of the hall with two other doors again. "To the right is the room that you were kept in for captivity. On the right is now our bedroom." Deidara opened the door, and put her backpack on the dresser. She walked in slowly, looking around.

It was rather bare, just a bed and a dresser and a closet. But seemingly large, for such a small house. Sakura walked over to the bed, lying down in it. Hesitating slightly, Deidara joined her, and they started to cuddle. Deidara rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck tenderly. Sakura shivered, pressing against him

Next morning, Sakura awoke to Itachi poking her urgently. Deidara was still asleep. Itachi looked distressed, shifting where he stood.

"You have four visitors, and they're pounding on the door." Sakura tilted her head, and stood up—not caring if she was stark naked in front of the man. Sakura dressed quickly, and ran downstairs. She opened the door a crack, and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai standing there. Naruto was red in the face, angry.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura stabbed the ground with her toe, trying to think of something to say. _I'm in love with an Akatsuki member? No._

"Naruto, this is hard to explain," she pleaded. "Please listen."

"Naruto-kun," Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear. "I think we should listen." Naruto grumbled a bit, but he finally agreed to go inside the house without hurting anyone. Sakura seemed happy enough, but inside she was dying for Deidara to awaken and come downstairs. Itachi joined them with some tea, giving Sakura a feeble smile. Just to be safe, Itachi sat next to Sakura, and she leaned against him lightly. He smiled, and Kisame sat next to Itachi, kissing the corner of his mouth. Sasuke coughed a little bit, and interlaced his and Naruto's fingers. Itachi noticed, and smiled.

"Tell us why you left?" Kakashi inquired. "Because you obviously weren't kidnapped again." Sakura blushed heavily, and Itachi put a comforting arm around her.

"I think you had better tell the truth," Itachi recommended.

"I think you're right, Itachi-kun." Itachi nodded, and smiled at her. Naruto was itching to tear Itachi's head off, but Sasuke held him back.

At that second, Deidara woke up groggy from last night. He searched for Sakura, but couldn't find her. He grabbed a pair of pants from the floor, tugged them on, and ran out of the room. He sprinted downstairs, and found Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, and the rest. He froze in his tracks, panting heavily.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly. "What are they doing here,un?"

"They found this house, so they… dropped by. They want to know why I'm not going back to Konoha," Sakura explained, standing up and shrugging off Itachi's arm. The black-haired man smiled, and leaned against Kisame. Deidara jumped over to Sakura, hugging her tightly. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sakura wasn't struggling at all, and she returned the gesture. Sakura kissed his lips lightly, and Deidara cupped her face in his hands gently, looking into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she murmured, kissing him again. When separated, Sakura and Deidara walked over to the couch, sitting down next to each other.

"You two are…together?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Yes. That's why I can't go back to Konoha, no matter how much I love it." Sakura was nearly in tears from this emotional decision she had made. Deidara wiped her tears away with a finger, holding her as the tears came stronger.

"I won't always return," Sakura said with a shaking voice. "I _can't_ return."

"Oh…." Naruto said in a strangled voice. Sasuke patted his leg gently, calming and comforting his lover. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, the only noise filling the room was stifled breathing and Sakura's quiet sobbing. Soon, Sai got out his sketchbook, and started to draw the scene that lay before him. He finished in a little under an hour, yet no one had spoken yet. Itachi was leaning against Kisame, Kisame's arm around Itachi's chest. Sasuke was calming Naruto down, and Sakura was still crying in Deidara's arms. Wordlessly, Kakashi stood up and walked outside. Sai followed, and then Naruto. Sasuke sat there for a few minutes.

"Brother, will you ever reveal your true past?" he asked quietly.

"No, Otouto, I'll never regain what has been lost, I'm afraid." Sasuke gave Itachi one final smile, and walked to the door. "We'll visit, Sakura. Naruto is very attached to you, almost like a sister." Sakura wiped her tears away, and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding, Sasuke."

"Of course, Sakura. Keep in touch."

"Yeah."

"Good-bye, Anikii. Good-bye Kisame. Sakura, until another time. Deidara, take care of her. We'll visit in about a year or so." Sakura waved.

"Good-bye, Otouto!" Itachi said. "I'm glad you became the man I wished you would've become." Sasuke smiled, and walked out the door. Sakura watched their departure through the window with a wistful look.

Deidara held her hand as she did so.

"You can still go back to them and all your friends." Sakura smiled sadly.

"I want to be with you, Deidara. It's not the last time I'll see them…." She gave him a small smile, and kissed Deidara deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, un." Itachi smiled, and kissed his shark man lightly. Kisame blushed, making his skin turn an awkward shade of purple. Sakura laughed, and she felt at home once more in the arms of her lover, close friend, and his own lover.

~~A Few years Later~~

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, bursting through the door of the house that Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame owned in the middle of the forest. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai followed him in, bringing a cake.

"Sakura! Itachi! Deidara! Kisame!" Sasuke shouted.

"Where could they be?" Sai asked. He had regained most of his emotions—thankfully—after finding a village girl of his own. She was back home in Konoha.

"Shut up!" Sakura said, coming down the stairs. Her hair was still cut short, and a bulge was forming in her stomach. "You'll wake Rai!" she hissed. Naruto laughed a little bit, and they filed into the living room.

"Where's Deidara?" Kakashi asked.

"He's in the bedroom, changing. He should be out in a few seconds." She heard her baby's cry, and swore under her breath. "_Naruto_." She stormed off, soon to be replaced by a smiling Itachi. He jumped down the stairs, taking the cake off of Sasuke's hands. Kisame was walking down the stairs, meeting up with Itachi. They kissed quickly.

"Let's wait till everyone is here to cut the cake. It's Rai's second birthday, you know?" Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Really now? A two-year-old." Itachi swelled with pride.

"Yeah. He can almost walk, and talk well enough." Itachi acted as if it were his own child. Sasuke chuckled, and looked towards the stairs. Deidara was walking down behind Sakura who was holding a light pink, almost white, haired boy. She was smiling as she set him on the ground, and he took a few wobbly steps. Deidara smiled, and took the boy's hands in his. Two faint black lines told him that Rai had inherited the Kekkai Genkai that Deidara also owned. Sakura smiled, and Rai fell. Deidara scooped him up, bringing him to the kitchen table where the cake was.

"Cake? My birfday?" Deidara nodded. "Yay daddy!" Sakura chuckled. Everyone crowded around the table, and Rai was set in a chair. Everyone sang happy birthday to the small child, enjoying the happy times.

When it was time to leave, Naruto had already formed a strong bond with Rai. They were playing in the living room, having a great time and laughing. Itachi and Sasuke were talking about Kisame and Naruto, and their difficulties with two hardheaded men that were stubborn and wanted only their way. Kisame joined Naruto on the floor, being reprimanded by Sakura not to get to rough. Deidara and Kakashi were drinking Sake, laughing and talking about old times. Sai was painting like usual.

"So, Sai, have you named any paintings yet?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, actually," he responded as emotionless as he used to.

"What?" Sai smiled with sadness.

"I named a few. I have 'Red Snow' and 'Takemi.'"

"Who's Takemi?" Sai grinned.

"My girlfriend in Konoha." Sakura slapped Sai's back.

"Good for you!" she said cheerily. Sai smiled genuinely.

When it was time for the Konoha ninjas to leave, Sakura each gave them a hug. Rai was clinging to Naruto's neck before the man put the small two-year-old down.

"You have to stay with mommy," Naruto said, ruffling Rai's hair.

"I know, but can't Naruto stay here, un?" Naruto laughed. The boy's personality was more like his father's, but his looks could be attributed to his mother.

"No, I'm the leader of Konoha, the Hokage! I can't leave my people for long." Rai hobbled off towards the couch to pout. Sakura smiled. Naruto encased Sakura in a big bear hug. "I'll see you Sakura."

They left as quickly as they had arrived, and Sakura leaned against Deidara heavily. Itachi and Kisame seemed to have escaped to their bedroom.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Deidara." Deidara removed a piece of hair that seemed to have strayed in front of her face. "I won't always return to Konoha, Deidara. But it's strange, I'll always return to you, no matter what." Deidara kissed her deeply.

**A/N:** That was for you, Twiny!!!! Giveth me reviews, please. I love them!


End file.
